moonseacampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tale of Jebediah Slamgood
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' When morning comes, Sebastian and Mogrin head downstairs to the common room to find Thror making some posters for a political meeting to be held for his new party. The posters are mostly talking bad about the other political parties and talking about his party wanting to do good for the city. Sebastian and Mogrin oin him at the table to ask about some of the ruined sectors that need reclaimed. Thror informs them that The library sector would be the easiest to reclaim since only The Learned seem to have any interest in it, however sabotage from The Medics could be a problem. The Slave/Colosseum sector is up kind of evenly split right now. It has a Northern exit and a balance of housing and commerce. The two southern sectors will probably be perssued by The Medics since they have a standing relationship with the two thieves guilds that are currently in control of the areas. The two thieves guilds are The Welcoming Committee and The Noid Boiz. Finally Thror lets the two adventurers know that EVERYONE wants the sector with the portal to the astral planeThis is the same portal that the group originally came to Phlan through when escaping from Mulmaster after fighting the Cult of Hecate. These events occurred pre-wiki.. He tells them about the old adventurers guild that used to control that sector years ago and how they supposedly had a "Portal to other dimensions", though it is only a rumor. The portal sector is the sector that Sebastian is most interested in reclaiming. Sebastian then asks about the other factions numbers and power. Thror tells him that as usual The Medics are the biggest threat, though if they are able to take two of the sectors they will have controlling interest in the city. After their talk Mogrin goes looking for former members of the Adventurers guild to find out more information on the Portal sector. After bribing a bartender in a tavern in one of the poorer areas of town, Mogrin is told that later that night he can be introduced to a former member of the guild named Marty McFly. Rynn and Eric go looking for information in other areas of the city. Eric who is more interested in who will pay the most, takes them to a more upscale tavern in town called Tony's Winehouse and Eatery. Being his normal un-charismatic self Eric orders some tapas and "a side of information". He asks who is offering the most for help with reclaiming the ruined sectors of town. The serving girl Tabatha tells him that The Medics are paying the most. The Bougie are paying less but their members still pay well but also "remember those who do favors for them". Tabatha offers to set up an introduction for them later that night and Eric agrees. Afterwards Rynn and Eric head to the sector currently controlled by The Welcoming Committee. Rynn makes sure to have his old symbol from the Zhentarim visible. Though Rynn is aware that they are being watched, he plays it cool and wanders around until they find a group of men playing dice in on a street corner. As the two approach, the men stand and point crossbows at them. After some discussion it turns out that Rynn and the man in charge of this small group used to be acquainted. Rynn wants to know what The Welcoming Committee is getting for occupying the area and is told they are getting paid and also receive a cut of everything that comes through the port, including the tariffs. The man lets Rynn know that he could get him into the guild if he wanted or at least put in a good word for him if he needs some shady work in the city. They do a secret handshake and they leave. Cirra and Suzzun spend their morning at the library trying to find information on the Slamgood Axe. Cirra was able to find some information about the Slamgood clan, a small Dwarven clan to the North. A craftsman in the clan was the one who forged the axe. Some time later a clan member named Jebediah Slamgood was banished for the theft of a family heirloom. Though the text doesn't specifically say it, it is presumed that it was the Slamgood Axe. Jebediah Slamgood fled to Phlan and became a pirate in the Moonsea region. He died thirty years ago in defense of Phlan. Knowing that Thror knows about Dwarven history Suzzun decides to talk to him to see if he can give them any more information. Upon asking him, Thror does in fact know the story of Jebediah Slamgood. Thinking about him, Thror decides that Jebediah Slamgood represents a symbol of redemption and sacrifice and decides to use him as the symbol for his new political party. Becoming more excited, Thror asks Suzzun and the rest of the group to help him put on a play for the people of the city, telling the story of Jebediah Slamgood. The group agrees and parts are given out. Suzzun plays the villain of the story, a Fire Giant named Soot. Cirra plays the eventual love interest of Jebediah Slamgood. Rynn plays a high ranking naval Captain who is the father to Cirras character. Mogrin is the narrator and ships doctor. Eric plays the Sheriff who has been hunting Jebediah Slamgood for years. Sebastian plays the mentor/trainer to Jebediah Slamgood and is the original pirate captain. The group puts on a wonderful show full of action, climaxing in an epic battle where Jebediah Slamgood swings the Slamgood Axe into the back of the Fire Giant who falls into lava, since the final battle took place in a volcano. However since Fire Giants are immune to fire, the Giant runs off, the Axe still burried in its back! After the play, while the crowd is still excited, Thror gives a speech about courage and resolve, and fighting for Phlan no matter the cost. He announces that his new political party is called The Pirate Party, with members being dubbed "Piratiers". After the play the group asks Thror if the story was true. He tells them that for the most part it was and gives them the location of the Soots lair! 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Suzzun Strong * Rynn Draxon * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin 'New' * Tabatha 'Returning' * Thror Footnotes